Hay una luz que nunca se apaga
by Nea Poulain
Summary: El destino la odia. O su vida. Le gusta creer que cada quien se puede labrar su propia vida, pero ella esté enterrada en la mierda. En un departamento mugroso, con un compañero de piso extraño y apenas con dinero. Pero antes muerta que volver a ver a Terence. O a Miles. Antes muerta.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Randall Bennett es mío y sólo mío, no permito que nadie más lo use. Es un personaje que he usado en distintos roles (entre ellos ISS y una partida de Vampiro), así que no se asusten de verlo aquí.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

**Advertencias: **Violencia física y psicológica, así que si son sensibles les recomiendo huir.

* * *

**Hay una luz que nunca se apaga**

_"__And if a double-decker bus crashes into us _

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die"_

_The Smiths_

* * *

1998

* * *

Está cansada, agotaba, agobiada. Se siente como un gran saco de papas que camina y sabe que no será capaz de salir otra vez por la mañana a intentar conseguir un trabajo, a que la miren con una sonrisa triste y la rechacen cuando pida libres unos cuantos días al mes y vean la casa en la que estuvo en Hogwarts. Parece que los prejuicios se han invertido. Ya no son los hijos de _muggles_ y los mestizos, ahora son todos los slytherins. Pero ella se encuentra en los dos grupos, no puede ―y tampoco quiere― entenderlo. Otro día más de miradas de lástima y jura que se largará de allí. Pero no puede. La herencia de su padre desapareció, él está muerto y ella no tiene a donde ir.

«Debería buscar a Adrian», se dice. Sí. Debería buscar a Adrian. Pero con Adrian está Terence y no quiere encontrárselo. No quiere que la ignore deliberadamente y le haga daño, o peor, le recuerde cosas que no quiere recordar. ¿Cómo pudo amar a un imbécil? Si al menos todo no hubiera acabado entre gritos por culpa de los dos, por un malentendido… quizá podría soportarlo. Pero así no puede, le corroe las entrañas, le hace daño, la hace sentirse una mierda. Sin embargo, sabe que, en el fondo, no es sólo que Terence la odie, es que también le tiene miedo.

Adrian es otro asunto. Adrian siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero se calló porque Terence la quería. El perfecto buen amigo que renuncia a la mujer que ama cuando ella está con otro y ese otro es su mejor amigo. Sabe que está dispuesto a ayudarla, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir ayuda; si lo hace, sentirá que le está pidiendo limosna. Y antes muerta que pedir limosna.

Camina por la calle. Lleva varios meses en ese lugar y aunque se ha convencido de que el ministerio hace todo lo que puede para limpiar el callejón Knocturn, hay todo tipo de gente por allí, en general criminales de poca monta. Aferra la varita con la mano dentro de la túnica y se cubre, al menos hasta llegar al edificio donde vive. Es un lugar de mierda, pero no hay un lugar mejor para alguien que está viendo a sus ahorros morir poco a poco. Abre la puerta del recibidor y sube poco a poco hasta el apartamento diminuto en el que vive. Siente que le duele todo del agotamiento cuando sube las escaleras, poco a poco, hasta el tercer piso. Sin embargo, hay un olor que la hace parar sus sentidos en cuando abre la puerta del diminuto apartamento en el que vive.

Un olor medio dulzón, desagradable a primera vista. Sabe lo que es, pero no sabe si quiere encontrárselo. Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta está allí sentado en el sillón, fumando cigarros _muggles_ baratos, inundando el apartamento de tres piezas en humo, viendo arder una poción. Tiene la piel blanca, demasiado blanca, chupada, la cabeza inundada de rizos negros desordenados, la cara medio larga, medio puntiaguda y los ojos grandes y muy abiertos. Mira hacia el caldero que tiene humeando en el piso, enfrente de él, pero en cuanto oye el crujir de la puerta alza la cabeza y la enfrenta con la mirada.

―Me largaré en cuanto acabe ―señala el caldero.

Ella alza la ceja. Ese desconocido… ¿qué espera que ella conteste? ¿O piense? No puedes abrir la puerta de tu apartamento y encontrar a alguien como él en la nada.

―¿Cómo demonios entraste?

―Burlando la cerradura ―explica, como si fuera cualquier cosa―. Entro cuando te vas ―se encoge de hombros―. Todos los días. Necesito donde refugiarme las horas de sol.

Aferra la varita en su túnica, dudando si sacar al desconocido a punta de varita o seguir interrogándolo. No entiende que demonios hace allí.

―¿Por qué…?

―¿… necesito refugiarme las horas de sol? ―completa él, adivinando su pregunta―. Mírame. U olfatea. Ya deberías saberlo con eso. No te ofendas… pero aquí huele a perro ―continúa―. Tu sentido del olfato debería estar lo suficientemente desarrollado… ¿No?

―Ya, apestas a sangre y a dulce ―respondió ella, dándole la razón. Apesta a vampiro, pero no quiere decir la palabra―. ¿Por qué aquí?

―No hay más que una ventana. Siempre está cerrada. ―Se vuelve a encoger de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia. Pero para ella sí que la tiene, porque hay un desconocido en su sala, en su sofá, violando su espacia privado, como si no fuera la gran cosa, preparando una poción en su caldero―. Deja de mirarme así, soy inofensivo…

―¿Neófito, no? ―pregunta ella, movida por la curiosidad.

Él se vuelve a encoger de hombros y considera eso como respuesta. Le da una calada al asqueroso cigarro que tiene en la boca.

―Estabas en Hogwarts, ¿no? ―pregunta ella, analizándolo de repente. Sí, quizá sí. Su cara le suena de algo, de los cursos superiores, pero no de Slytherin. No, si fuera así lo recordaría porque ella siempre estaba con Terence y con Adrian. Intenta recordar, pero sabe que su memoria le juega malas pasadas por el tiempo que ha intentado olvidar todas sus andanzas por ese colegio, porque le recuerdan a un tiempo maravilloso que nunca volverá. Sin embargo, acaba recordando―. Hufflepuff. Le robabas los apuntes a Farley.

―¿Quién carajos eres? ¿Del servicio de espionaje?

―Tracey Davis. Y sólo es buena memoria ―contesta ella―. Ahora hazme un favor y dime qué carajo quieres aquí o lárgate. Y cómo demonios te llamas, eso también.

―Bennett. ¿No recuerdas eso? Randall Bennett ―dice él―. Y ya te dije que quiero, refugiarme de las horas de sol.

―Un vampiro… y un mago… nunca había oído eso ―musita Tracey, más para sí que para él. Recuerda haber estudiado a los vampiros, sólo de pasada, porque los magos siempre los han considerado criaturas inferiores

―Error. Soy una asquerosa sanguijuela ―respondió él―. Los magos pierden parte de su magia si los convierten… ―responde, parece frustrado al decirlo, pero Tracey no puede asegurarlo, sólo sabe que sigue mirándolo y no se ha acercado. No importa qué tan inofensivo sea, entró en su casa como un vil ladrón―. Sólo puedo hacer eso… ―señala la poción.

Tracey, finalmente, se acerca a ver el líquido rojo oscuro humeante y nota el pedazo de venda que tiene en el brazo. Se queda mirándolo hasta que el joven lo oculta.

―Si paso mucho sin alimentarme curarme lleva más tiempo… ―explica, intentando taparlo.

―¿Usas tu sangre? ―Tracey no puede decir si está asqueada o simplemente le repugna la idea. El vampiro, Bennett, le quita importancia con un gesto, señalando el caldero.

―Unos cuantos pobres desgraciados pagan fortunas por eso ―responde―. Con los ingredientes adecuados, es una de las drogas mágicas más potentes que conozco.

Tracey siente un estremecimiento en la espalda. A ella, eso la mataría. Casi está segura. Además, le desagrada la idea de que alguien use drogas de cualquier tipo para hundirse más en la mierda. Ella está hundida sin necesidad de tomar nada y no puede salir. Tiene ganas de gritar de sólo recordar cómo la tratan en todas partes, con miradas de lástima, asco o desagrado mal disimulado.

―¿Eso es legal?

―Depende de a quién le preguntes… ―responde él. Parece que le da exactamente igual.

Tracey baraja sus opciones en un segundo. Parece que es bueno en pociones y, aunque quiere echarlo de allí, empieza a usar su mente de una manera totalmente desesperada, pensando en proponerle cosas que jamás se atrevería sólo porque sabe que no tiene para pagar el mes que viene de renta y su casero la va a sacar a patadas de allí y la va a dejar en la calle. Sin embargo, si es bueno en pociones, antes de proponerle lo que está pensando, necesita saber si puede ayudarle.

―Sabes… ―empieza, pero se corta de repente, súbitamente turbada.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta él, alzando la mirada de nuevo hasta ella.

―¿Sabes hacer matalobos? ―completa ella.

Lo necesita. Y es urgente. No puede seguir intentando perderse en lo más profundo de cualquier bosque durante la luna llena. O intentando encadenarse, porque de todos modos no funciona. Necesita matalobos.

Él se queda mirándola y asiente después de un momento.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

―Dos semanas antes de la luna llena ―responde ella. Tiene miedo. Sólo le ha pasado ocho veces y la siente que lo odia. La guerra le dejó muchas cicatrices, pero a ella le dejó secuelas que ni el paso del tiempo podría disimular. La dejó convertida en lo que es, repudiada por muchos de sus antiguos amigos, sin un solo galeón, viviendo en aquel apartamento de tres habitaciones.

―Puedo intentarlo, ¿qué pagas? ―preguntó él.

―Alojamiento. Si compartes una parte de la renta ―dice ella―. Para que no tengas que vivir como ladrón. Compañía, si te place. Un hogar.

―Esto nunca funcionará, loba. Somos opuestos. ―Sin embargo, se ríe. De alguna manera asiente y Tracey se da cuenta de que esa es probablemente esa es la decisión más loca de su vida, pero necesita a alguien. Aunque sea un desconocido implicado en actividades dudosamente legales, aunque sea un vampiro, que son, probablemente, otra de las escorias de la sociedad mágica junto con los licántropos. Necesita alguien que la entienda.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

―Qué importa. Sólo es algo temporal, ¿cierto?

El vampiro, Randall, se vuelve a encoger de hombros. Parece que ese es el gesto que usa siempre que quiere decir sí. O que no sabe que decir y deja que el otro lo infiera. Tracey se acerca y se deja caer en el sillón al lado de él.

―Apestas a vampiro.

―Tú apestas a perro y yo no digo nada ―responde él―. ¿Quieres matalobos o no?

Tracey suspira, y no agrega nada más. La desesperación la lleva a hacer tratos irreales con desconocidos. Si cuando estaba en Hogwarts le hubieran dicho que acabaría viviendo en el apartamento más diminuto del Callejón Knocturn, que no encontraría trabajo y que estaría luchando contra la licantropía se hubiera reído a carcajadas. Definitivamente, el destino la odiaba.

* * *

Mira la hora, casi las ocho. Madame Fortescue está a punto de cerrar y sólo quedará limpiar y recoger mesas y después podrá irse a casa. Ya se ha acostumbrado a la vida de los últimos dos meses, desde que Randall estaba en la casa. En cierto modo, se ha acostumbrado al caos natural del vampiro, a sus pocos escrúpulos a la hora de ganar dinero o vender las pociones que hace durante la noche, a que no hable sobre cazar y se mate de hambre hasta que no le queda más remedio. Tienen el trato perfecto porque Tracey sabe que nunca la atacará: su sangre lo mataría. Sin embargo, aun consigue irritarla: esa manía de romperlo todo, de atacarla, de hablar a todas horas mientras estaba en casa, de molestarla con su licantropía y de preguntarle cosas. Desde la primera noche el «¿cómo pasó?» se había vuelto la pregunta constante entre los dos. Él había dicho que sólo recordaba haber despertado ensangrentado en una calle de Londres, ella se había negado a responder.

A decir verdad, le hubiera gustado no recordar nada. Pero los recuerdos siguen vivos en su mente, más vivos que nunca. ¿No podría aplicarse un _obliviate_ y dejarlo todo atrás? La verdad le gustaría. De todos modos, cada que empieza a recordarlo se distrae con cualquier cosa, cuenta objetos, canta en la mente, cierra los ojos. En ese momento, casi ya sin clientes en la heladería, intenta relajarse un poco, cierra los ojos, esperando que nadie entre. De todos modos, le toca sólo servir los helados detrás del mostrador. Madame Fortescue intentó ponerla de mesera, pero nunca lograba recordar los pedidos y al final acabó detrás de la caja, cobrando y sirviendo helados. Como las cuentas se le dan bien tiene a su jefa contenta y un sueldo seguro.

―¿Tracey? ―La voz la hace abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al rostro que la mira desde el otro lado del mostrador. Es consciente de que se ve ridícula con el uniforme de la heladería, de blanco y con colores verdes y naranjas y en cuanto reconoce el rostro del joven que la mira quiere enterrarse en la tierra. Adrian Pucey, en todo su esplendor, con el cabello negro más corto que en su adolescencia, aun la mirada traviesa, pero sin la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba. Parece tan sorprendido como ella―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿Qué te parece que hago? ―responde ella, en voz baja. Si no quiere encontrarse con Adrian menos quiere ver a los demás. A Farley, que fue la que destapó el secreto. A Terence, que la abandonó por eso. A Miles… sobre todo a Miles. Adrian fue el único que se atrevió a ser amable con ella después del asunto y ella se lo pagó huyendo. No le ha mandado ni una carta, ni una simple nota de su paradero. Ni siquiera le dejó una despedida―. ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

―Pero… Tracey… ¿qué haces trabajando en este lugar? ―pregunta él de nuevo.

―Ganarme la vida ―responde ella―. ¿Qué vas a querer? ―repite.

―Tracey, puedo ayudarte…

Ella baja la mirada. Le gustaría decir que sí, poder sentirse segura de aceptar su ayuda. Pero si la acepta en algún momento tendrá que volver a encararse a Terence y odia la idea. Además de que hay cosas que no le contó a nadie, cosas que… Cosas en las que prefiere no pensar. Aceptar la ayuda de Adrian significa dar explicaciones y ella no quiere hacerlo. Se obstina en dejar la mirada baja y repetir la misma pregunta.

―¿Qué vas a querer?

―Un helado… de… zarzamora ―Adrian mira entre los sabores mientras decide, pero al decir el sabor parece que lo dice por decir―. Tracey, puedo ayudarte, de verdad… Tracey, déjate ayudar.

Tracey sirve el helado con deliberada lentitud; está nerviosa y no quiere cometer un error. Se lo da a Adrian intentando evitar su mirada sin lograrlo.

―Diez sickles ―murmura.

―¿Qué?

―Diez sickles ―repite Tracey, en voz un poco más fuerte―. Por favor.

Adrian empieza a sacar las monedas plateadas y a ponerlas sobre el mostrador una a una con una lentitud desesperante. Tracey nota que aún no había nadie detrás de él, así que no puede decirle que se apure. Sólo quiere perderlo de vista y no volver a verlo nunca más. No le hace tanto daño como otros, pero sus cuestionamientos la ponen terriblemente nerviosa, la sacan de la zona de confort en la que tanto le ha costado instalarse.

Finalmente cuando están todas las monedas Tracey las cuenta con la mirada y las retira con una mano. Adrian aprovecha el momento para atrapar su mano y apretarla.

―Sabes que puedo ayudarte, no tienes por qué servir helados… Acepta mi ayuda. No tienes que ver a Terence si no quieres ―dice, proponiéndole la solución. Tracey intenta retirar la mano, pero Adrian la aprieta y la mantiene allí.

―¿Sigues… viviendo con… Miles? ―pregunta ella.

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―¿Sigues… viviendo… con él? ―vuelve a preguntar ella.

―Sí, pero vamos, Tracey… ―le quita importancia al tema―. ¿Qué tiene que ver Miles en todo esto? Nunca te prestó atención, Tracey…

«Nunca te prestó atención, Tracey…» La joven se repite esas palabras para sí y pone su mano dura, la aparta de un tirón. La mira y nota que está temblando. «Nunca te prestó atención, Tracey…» Las palabras se clavan en ella, le hacen daño. «Nunca te prestó atención». Se da la vuelta y se recarga en la barra de atrás.

―¿Tracey?

―Gracias por su compra ―dice ella.

―Tracey, ¿qué tiene que ver?

―Gracias por su compra ―repite ella, obstinadamente. Se ha puesto blanca, demasiado blanca.

―¡Tracey, respóndeme! ―pide Adrian.

―Gracias por…

―Me temo que tendré que pedirle que deje tranquila a nuestra cajera… ―la voz de Madame Fortescue es un alivio. Tracey está de espaldas y tiembla. Siente que se le ha bajado el color demasiado rápido y que está demasiado nerviosa―. Por favor. ―Oye a Adrian irse y poco después Madame Fortescue se acerca a ella―. ¿Estás bien, Davis?

Ella asiente, pero es mentira. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, intentando recuperar la compostura.

―Ya casi son las ocho, Davis, vete temprano hoy… ―le dice.

―No, puedo continuar, Madame…

―Davis, hazme caso, no te descontaré de tu sueldo nada. Ve a casa y ponte mejor… ―le dice―. ¿No se acerca luna llena, cierto?

―¿Qué…?

―No soy tonta, Davis, siempre noto que días pides libres. Sólo un idiota podría no darse cuenta ―le dice Madame Fortescue. Tracey, que ya está más tranquila, alza la mirada―. Por eso no te quieren en ningún trabajo… ¿cierto?

―S-sí… algo así. Pero… ¿no le doy… miedo?

Madame Fortescue sonríe. Es la única vez que la ha visto sonreír de esa manera, porque generalmente tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios en una delgada línea. Es amable, pero nunca demasiado.

―No, una vez tuve un hijo como tú…

―¿Qué?

―Ya vez, yo también perdí a toda mi familia durante la guerra ―se encoje de hombros―. Vete a casa y vuelve mañana. Te hará bien.

Tracey asiente y se retira. Da las gracias con voz apenas audible y se dirige a cambiarse rápidamente. Se pone la misma túnica raída de siempre, color morado. Le queda grande, pero no le importa. Hace meses que no tiene para comprar ropa nueva y tampoco le importa demasiado. Sale a la calle unos minutos después esperando no encontrarse con Adrian, pero no está por ninguna parte. Así que camina en dirección el Callejón Knocturn lo más rápido que puede. Como siempre, el sol ya se ha escondido, así que encontrará a Randall despierto. Espera que no la empieza a interrogar, porque no tiene ganas de contarle absolutamente nada. Se han acostumbrado el uno al otro en una rara relación, pero por más que Randal intenta acercarse, más Tracey lo aparta de sí misma.

Instinto de protección natural, se dice.

Cuando llega al callejón, nota su alta figura fumando en la puerta del edificio. Ella sabe que se roba los cigarrillos de donde puede, porque no lo ha visto sacar una moneda para eso en bastante tiempo.

―Llegas temprano ―comenta él, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca. Por enésima vez, Tracey se ve tentada a decirle que odia su asqueroso hábito, porque lo deja todo oliendo a tabaco, pero no le dice nada, simplemente por mantener la paz.

―Me dejaron salir temprano… ―responde ella.

―Que raro… ―comenta Randall, pero no dice nada―. Por cierto, baje porque los vecinos de abajo… ya sabes… estaban intentando tener hijos como conejos otra vez. Duro y dale todo el día.

Tracey se pone roja ante el exceso de detalles. No conoce a los vecinos ―al menos nunca les ha visto la cara―, pero sabe el ruido que hacen, ella también puede oírlos. Gemidos día sí, día también. Las paredes de papel son incapaces de sofocar el ruido y ella lo detesta. Cada que alguien se lo menciona se pone roja como un tomate y desea tener algo que sofoque el ruido.

―No ha habido suerte, al parecer ―comenta Randall―. Claro que si ella se embaraza cambiaremos el dale y dale por los lloridos de un bebé y no quiero ni saber qué demonios es peor… ―Tracey pone los ojos en blanco: Randall habla demasiado. Fue cuestión de que tomara confianza y al segundo siguiente ya estaba hablando de todo.

―No hables de eso… ―dice ella, bajando la mirada, mirándose los pies. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto ese tema? Sabe por qué, pero… vuelve a apretar las manos―. Me encontré a alguien.

―Ah… ―dice Randall. A veces olvida que el vampiro no la conoce de casi nada, que no sabe nada de su pasado porque ella no le ha contado nada.

―Alguien de mi pasado ―revela ella.

―¿Al que te…? ―empieza Randall, pero ella lo corta. Sabe qué va a preguntar y no quiere oírlo. Sobre el que la convirtió.

―No, no él. Sólo un antiguo amigo ―dice Tracey―. Me puse muy nerviosa… no sé… ―«sí sabes», se dice, pero incluso su mente lo bloquea. Cuando se mira la mano, está temblando otra vez.

―¿Estás bien?

―S-sí… es-eso creo…

―Tartamudeas ―hace notar Randall y eso la hace sentir aún más tonta.

Es obvio que el nerviosismo no se le ha bajado. Necesita dormir, o tranquilizarse. No sabe muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, además de que vuelve a evitar la mirada de Randall. Puede recordar el «antes» en Hogwarts, cuando, a pesar de su nerviosismo y timidez natural, era más segura de sí misma. Además, Millicet siempre sacaba su parte más extrovertida y podía pasarla bien con ella. Nunca las cosas se habían complicado mientras estaba estudiando, pero después todo se había vuelto como una pesadilla.

―Yo… no importa. Estaré bien.

―¿Segura?

―Sí, segura… estaré… estaré bien ―repite, respirando hondo―. Sólo fue la sorpresa.

―Bueno… ―Randall no insiste más, pero ella no lo ve convencido. De todos modos, se acerca y le pasa el brazo por los hombros―. Vamos arriba. Debes estar cansada.

Agradece que el vampiro la cuide, pero en ese momento no quiere que la calmen. Es irónico, de cierta manera. Son enemigos naturales, pero de alguna manera se entienden.

―No… vamos a algún lado ―pide ella―. Quiero bailar… tomar algo, lo que sea. Llévame lejos, a alguna parte.

* * *

Hace meses que no sueña nada. Únicamente con el hombre lobo que la convirtió, con el momento en el que sus dientes se hundieron en su hombro y después en su cadera. Sueña con el dolor. Al principio abusaba de la poción para dormir sin soñar, pero al final su sanadora le había dicho que no podía hacerlo o le causaría secuelas. Poco después había dejado de asistir a las consultas, no tenía dinero suficiente. Es increíble cómo después de los desequilibrios, su vida vuelve a acomodarse. Su encuentro con Adrian le dejó una resaca, pero nada más, parece que después de casi dos semanas está olvidado.

Se revuelve en la cama, sintiendo la ausencia de Randall. Sólo tienen una cama y la tienen que compartir por las mañanas, cuando el vuelve y se acuesta, dejándola pegada a la pared y antes de que ella se levante. La cama es diminuta y, de alguna manera, ya se ha acostumbrado a dormir pegada a la fría piel de Randall por las mañanas. Así que, al sentir la ausencia del vampiro, supone que aún es de noche y falta mucho para que tenga que levantarse.

Vuelve a jalar las cobijas y a acomodarse cuando oye el ruido.

Tracey Davis, para tener los reflejos de un licántropo, reacciona demasiado lento. Cuando intenta agarrar su varita de la mesilla de noche una mano atrapa la suya y se la quita de las manos. Oye el crujir de la varita romperse y ve los pedazos caer al piso antes de alzar la mirada e intentar, distinguir, en la oscuridad, al intruso. Se mueve, pero no logra nada cuando sienta las cuerdas enredándose en sus piernas, como serpientes reptando en su cuerpo.

―No quiero que intentes pegarme patadas como la última vez, Tracey… ―le dice la voz y la reconoce, quedándose congelada.

Miles Bletchey.

El chico que, según Adrian, nunca le prestó demasiada atención.

Por supuesto, eso era una mentira. Miles Bletchey le había prestado atención, pero cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Y después, cuando ella le había contado lo que había pasado a Terence, sobre Miles intentando besarla, subiéndole la mano por la pierna, él se había reído en su cara y le había dicho que Miles nunca le haría eso a una asquerosa licántropo. Después de eso, había huido. A Adrian nunca se lo había contado, por miedo al rechazo de otro de sus amigos.

Pero allí estaba, agarrándole un brazo tan fuerte que la lastimaba y ella sin reaccionar. Sin poder reaccionar.

―Tracey… deberías decirle a tus amigos que mantengan la boca cerrada… ―murmuró Miles―. ¿Sabes cuántas veces dijo Adrian donde estabas trabajando cuando creía que yo no lo oía? ¿Cuánto me tardé en encontrar este lugar…?

―Suéltame… ―pidió ella.

Se sentía estúpida por no haber pensando en eso. Por no haberle puesto protecciones a su puerta, por haber creído que con haber desaparecido, él no volvería a buscarla nunca más.

―Me quedaste debiendo algo…

Siente una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla y se odia por ser tan débil. Intenta soltarse, pero aun con la fuerza de la loba de algún modo dentro de ella, no lo logra. Miles le está dejando el brazo rojo.

―Yo no te quedé debiendo nada, idio…

Sin embargo, le tapa la boca con las manos.

―Será mejor que no grites. Puse un encantamiento, pero por si acaso…

Aun así, grita, pero la mano sofoca todos sus gritos y su desesperación. ¿Dónde está Randall cuando por primera vez lo necesita? Se mueve en la cama, pero Miles es tan rápido que ni siquiera puede reaccionar. Necesita una varita o tener un poco más de libertad de movimiento para poderlo herir como la última vez. ¿Por qué Terence no le creyó y se burló en su cara? ¿Por qué? Se lo preguntó muchas veces, pero nunca encontró la respuesta. ¿Por qué se atrevió a pensar que Terence era mejor que un simple cretino? Adrian era mejor pero… ¿Adrian le creería? Nunca había querido averiguarlo. Jamás.

Siente el pesado cuerpo de Miles encima de ella mientras le inmoviliza las manos de una manera precaria, pero efectiva. Siente como le toca el estómago y el pecho, como rompe a tirones la playera raída y sucia con la que duerme. Quiere gritar de terror y de asco, pero la mano izquierda de Miles sigue impidiéndoselo. Hasta que llega a las piernas y con un movimiento de varita hace que las cuerdas desaparezcan; como siempre, es descuidado con las piernas.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Tracey le hunde una pierna en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que puede y lo hecha a un lado, zafándose como puede y corriendo hacia la sala. Aún tiene las manos inmovilizadas por delante, pero sentir que puede correr, aunque sea medio desnuda, lejos de Miles, la hace sentir mejor. Sin embargo, no llega demasiado lejos cuando siente en sus piernas enredarse algo y cae al piso de nueva cuenta. Se le clavan las astillas mientras Miles la arrastra de regreso y grita. Grita muy fuerte porque sabe que si no lo hace, nadie sabrá nunca lo que pasa allí. Sin embargo: Miles tiene razón nadie la escucha, ha silenciado todo su apartamento.

Siente el abdomen raspado, adolorido e intenta aferrarse a las tablas del piso con las uñas, pero no puede. Grita de nuevo, y de nuevo le responde el silencio y la risa de Miles. Entonces, se abre la puerta. Tracey la oye y voltea, pero sólo alcanza a Randall abalanzarse sobre Miles y lanzarlo contra la pared. Cierra los ojos para no ver, pero aun así escucha perfectamente cuando Randall le clava los dientes. Oye el forcejeo y la pelea unos segundos más, aun tirada en el suelo y nota las lágrimas desesperadas que salen de sus ojos.

Entonces, todo se queda en silencio.

―¿Tracey? ¿Tracey…? ―Randall se acerca a ella e intenta levantarla―. Tracey.

Ella se sienta en el suelo y se cubre la desnudez con las manos. Al notarlo, Randall agarra una toalla que estaba secándose en el sillón y se la pone encima. Se queda mirándola, al parecer sin saber qué hacer y lo único que atina a hacer la chica es a dirigirle una mirada triste, llorosa y desesperada. Parece que Randall no sabe qué hacer y la abraza.

―Lo siento, lo siente, ese cabrón no volverá a hacerte daño, Tracey, nunca más… ―Randall se limpia la sangre que aún tiene en los labios―. Nunca más, Tracey. Nunca más.

Sigue llorando y no puede hacer nada. ¿Por qué no puede ser más fuerte? Le gustaría preguntarlo, pero tiembla y llora como una hoja. Quiere meterse en su cama y llamar a su padre o a su abuelo. Que ellos dos la consuelen. Pero en vez de eso tiene a Randall.

―Gr-gracias ―tartamudea.

―Contigo hasta el infierno, Tracey. Contigo hasta el infierno.

No menciona que más tarde tendrá que ocuparse de enterrar un cadáver en cualquier parte, donde de preferencia nadie nunca lo encuentre, y que Tracey tendrá que hablarle a Adrian. Y contarle todo. Ella sabe que Adrian se merece saberlo, sobre todo en ese momento. Para que nunca vuelva a decir: «Miles nunca te prestó demasiado atención», para que nunca vuelva a pasar eso. Lo único que dice es algo tan fuera de lugar como tierno:

―Si tengo que morir a tu lado, Tracey, será un privilegio.

Ella sigue llorando. Como una niña pequeña, entre sus brazos.

* * *

_"__And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us_

_To die by your side, well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine"_

_There Is A Light That Never Goes Out, The Smiths_

* * *

**Okey, considero que tengo que poner una nota aquí. Esta es mi cuarta versión de Tracey Davis y estoy segura de que va a denunciarme por maltrato personajil. Le ha pasado de todo en mis manos y aquí… bueno, le siguen pasando cosas. Como ven, el Rate M fue por una razón y es que es un tema bastante sensible. Siempre intento dejar cosas como estas a la imaginación. ¿Qué si era necesario? Bueno, este es ―será― el trasfondo de Tracey para otra historia larga. **

**Randall Bennett es un OC mío y sí, es vampiro. En el mundo de Rowling aparecen los vampiros y bueno, no es malo que se les de visibilidad. Por supuesto, todos los detalle sobre ellos los tomé del canon de Rowling ―lo poco que ha dicho―, lo que no ha dicho lo saqué de Vampiro La Mascarada ―que un hechicero convertido en vampiro pierde parte de sus poderes mágicos― y el folclore en general. Por otro lado, si han visto a Bennett en otro lado casi pueden asegurar que detrás de él estoy yo. Sobre todo si la cara que lo representa es Nathan Young… digo, el actor que interpreta el papel en Misfits. **

**Sobre el tema de la casi violación ―que no la hay, porque nunca escribiré una―, sólo voy a repetir lo que he repetido ya muchas veces: NO significa NO.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 9 de Marzo de 2015_


End file.
